


011011110111010101110100

by AydeePraysForDahmer



Category: The Border (Canada TV)
Genre: Based on a Dream, Dry Humping, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Michael Mando Characters, Non-Consensual Drug Use, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydeePraysForDahmer/pseuds/AydeePraysForDahmer
Summary: No connection to series.Just Michael Mando character used in it.
Relationships: Mirza/Reader
Kudos: 1





	011011110111010101110100

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to my dreams and anxiety for their awesome support in creating this.

I remember nothing but waking up in a cramped space. I knew it mainly by being forced to be huddled in the position I was in. But nothing hurt me. I had no idea why. I've had to be like this for a really long time.

I remember the darkness and only the lights from car and small street lamps. It was cold and I felt numb. I wanted to move, but the reason I didn't feel pain was the fact that I didn't feel anything at all. I couldn't make any move. Just keep your eyelids so slightly ajar. I must have been heavily drugged, but I still perceived. I couldn't speak and felt terribly tired.

Where did I actually lie? Why was it dark before, but then dim lights?

There was a shadow in front of me.

In principle, I got scared. Who else would stand by you the way he stood motionless than the one who did this to you? In the dark, I couldn't recognize his face or even sense his facial expressions. He leaned toward me, and if I could, I would back off, but I couldn't. I could only try to make a sound that eventually made a frightened sigh.

It was a man.

That was more than clear to the figure.

He lifted me into his arms and pulled me out of the dark hole that eventually turned out to be the trunk of a car.

He carried me along a small path to the front door of a house. I tried to move, but to no avail. I wanted to cry. And I sobbed a little, but I couldn't do more.

The door opened and he came in with me.

"You brought a girl again, didn't you? This one looks like an even bigger addict than the previous ones. ”

It was a woman's voice and sounded responsible and angry.

I wasn't the only girl he kidnapped here. I had to make it clear to her that I wasn't here voluntarily. He kidnapped me! I couldn't do anything. I just whimpered and he carried me on to the house.

I got to a small bedroom where I was laid on the bed. He took me off my coat, but left the rest of my clothes. Only after he laid me down and turned me so I could see his face did I register his tattoo on his face. He just looked at me and smiled here and there.

I hated strange touches. But he could touch me as he wished. I was afraid of what was coming. It seemed inevitable. But he just kept sitting, holding my hand and stroking my hair. I fell asleep and woke up when he was not in the room.

I could have moved more, but it still wasn't it. I felt tingling in my limbs and my head was spinning. I wanted to crawl out of the room and not wonder if he was somewhere in the house.

I fell out of bed and tried to brace myself. Just crawling. There was no more.

I moved slowly but determinedly.

After a few meters, when I got into a kind of hallway, I noticed I was wading through something. What is captured in my clothes? What I have tangled around my fingers and in my hair?

My eyes focused very slowly. I could feel something crawling at my hand.

It was a spider.

And not just one.

There were so many of them everywhere. Different sizes, different colors. I had cobwebs in my hair and there were others in them. They crawled after me and I started to panic. I shook with me, but it was only worse. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would stop me.

"For God's sake, Mirza! Pull her back. She's looks like she burned her brain out or something! ”

I barely raised my head and saw a woman with blond hair to her shoulders.

She looked at me contemptuously. I was a street drug addict to her.

I shook my head, wanting to say or shout anything that could be interpreted as a call for help, but whatever he gave me, it hadn't faded.

He appeared beside her, and his eyes darkened when he saw me. Tears welled in my eyes. He'll hurt me. He will kill me, I know that. I could barely catch my breath and writhe from his grip as he grabbed my legs and pulled me back into the bedroom.

I swept spiders and cobwebs with me. I scratched the ground as hard as I could. I didn't feel if my fingernails were breaking or if I was so weak.

He pulled me back onto the bed and turned me on my stomach. I wanted to apologize. To say that I will not do it again, that I will be good, or at least scream again, but to my drugged state it still held me so hard that I could barely breathe. He knelt on me and enjoyed my helplessness.

"She looks pretty weird. Do you think she's okay? ” a woman's voice came from the bedroom door.

I didn't hear his answer, but I saw her gaze as she had to come to terms with what he had said.

She disappeared from the room.

I shook with me, but held me tighter and tighter. He liked it when I defended myself so stupidly. He enjoyed looking at me when my strength was fading away.

He lay down on me and I could feel his breath on my neck. He brushed my hair back and inhaled it. Every time I shook too much, he held me with his pelvis to the mattress and I stopped. I felt that if I continued to do so, he would be more excited than he had been so far. I tried to avoid the situation, but I didn't want to just lie down and enjoy everything.

But no matter how hard I tried to admit it, his lips and tongue on my neck were so strangely reassuring in my drug delirium. I growled like a kitten, and it didn't work out until he whispered it in my ear longingly. That was a sign that I really wouldn't avoid rape.

His pelvis was starting to go at its own pace for mine. He turned me on my back and repeated it all in this position.

I expected him to rip my clothes of me, but nothing happened.

My neck and collarbones were wet and bitten. My pelvis and crotch ached from the awful rubbing as he rubbed hard against me.

I began to writhe under him again, which caused him to harden the pace. He grabbed me by the throat and squeezed so I could breathe really minimally. I was too scared and stressed to have such a small supply of oxygen. I started choking and he was smiling. He put his hand under my shirt and stroked my chest.

When it was getting dark before my eyes, he let me go.

He stroked my cheek before I passed out.

I woke up again and felt pain in my forearm. I half-opened my eyes and saw a needle enter my body and the contents of the syringe disappear.

"No….please don't... Let me go."

It was the only sentence I could get out of my mouth all that time. He smiled when he heard my desperate faint voice. He put the needle away and left me lying at the mercy of what he had put in me. It was the same as before. He just had to make sure I stay in this state and not be stupid.

I lay in that dark, dirty room, afraid to try to go down again. But even if I wanted to, I was not able to even move now. I was afraid of the spiders that were everywhere. I was afraid of him that he would run into me again and abuse me as he had done before.

I just layed helpless and cried. I took a short breath and moaned when I realized I couldn't feel fingers on my hand.

I saw the woman with the blond hair here and there, but then she quickly disappeared again.

"She said there was something about you that you were very pretty."

I don't know how long I've been lying here. Everything was the same. I couldn't move and most of the time I just slept or fainted. I only took turns noticing when he tried to feed, bathe or change me, as he does now.

He took off my pants and T-shirt. I didn't defend myself anymore. I didn't know how and why.

I felt him rub something on my thighs and abdomen. Probably some cream. I was struck by how he most often stayed at the groin, and here and there he ran his fingers more between my legs, waiting for my reaction, which was mostly similar. All I could do was sigh or whimper. And he liked it.

"I'll keep you. You are so quiet and fragile. ”

I want to sleep.

Why can't I sleep now?

He didn't give me any drugs for a long time. I could not sleep.

I noticed the sound of a belt unbuckling.

"I'm glad to hear you sigh. I want to hear more of it. "

Just wake up damn it.


End file.
